Meant To Be
by Tayler-FZ
Summary: Clint Barton siempre tiene razón y no se equivocaba cuando le había dicho que estaba enamorada, después de todo era su mejor amigo y ella muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que Steve y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos.


**Disclaimer:** _Los Vengadores no me pertenecen hago esto sin fines de lucro_

* * *

-Lila cree que eres un azafata- Clint la observaba divertido mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Como porque cree eso?- Natasha levanto la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo y entrecerró los ojos

-Debido a todos los juguetes y vestidos que le envías de distintos lados, tiene tres años la malcrías demasiado

-Te aseguro que no mas que tu Clint- sin mas continuo con la lectura y volvió a fruncir el seño y a suspirar

-Si sigues haciendo eso, pondré una flecha en ese maldito informe, ¿tan malo es?- Después de sopesarlo un momento Natasha entendió que no ganaba nada ocultándole algo a su mejor amigo

\- Fury quiere que sea la compañera del chico de oro- Barton la miro con burla y ella entrecerró los ojos

-¿Tienes miedo de pasarte al lado luminoso de la luz?- Natasha bufo y desvío la mirada- Oh, tienes miedo de pasarlo al lado obscuro

-No tengo miedo, el miedo es de niños, pero, ¿le has visto? tiene una obsesión insana por las reglas

-Y tu una por romperlas- El bufido de Natasha fue todo lo que Clint escucho antes de volver a su bebida.

* * *

-Mira esta Sandra de Finanzas, es bastante conservadora y también esta Anna de balística ella es divertida aunque creo que me tiene un poco de miedo- Natasha juro que Steve tenia ganas de rodar los ojos pero no lo hacia, era demasiado educado para eso, aunque seguiría intentándolo

-No tengo tiempo para eso, estoy ocupado- ¿Había escuchado un tono de fastidio en la voz del capitán o era su imaginación? aunque después de 12 horas de guardia quizás comenzaba a imaginar cosas

-Al paso que vas llegaras a los 96 sin compañía, oh lo olvidaba, ya estas ahí- El capitán bufo por lo bajo pero finalmente sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera en toda la noche y era para ella.

-Tuve compañía

-STRIKE no cuenta Rogers- el puso cara de inocencia

-¿A no?, yo que pensaba que habían estado conmigo por gusto- Natasha recordaba ese día: 4 de Julio del 2013 habían estado en Alemania disparándole a unos cuantos mafiosos morbosos, bueno ella había estado disparando, Steve era demasiado bueno incluso para matar- Que me dices tu de ese hombre- hizo un gesto de concentración- ¿como se llamaba, Malcom?- Natasha entrecerró los ojos a Steve no le agradaba Matt y a Clint tampoco, aunque después de todo debía admitir que habían tenido razón.

-Matt

-A si Matt, ¿en que termino eso?- Steve sonaba interesado

-En su apartamento con su esposa e hija llegando- El capitán la miro con sorpresa y quizás un poco de pena- Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto, fue divertido mientras duro al menos no me acosté con el- Natasha vio como Steve utilizaba los monoculares una vez mas-

-Hay movimiento- fue todo lo que dijo, las conversaciones habían terminado y era hora de ponerse a trabajar en serio tenia ganas de ese corvette

* * *

\- Recuérdame ¿porque hacemos esto?- Natasha seguía a Clint por un sendero desconocido del bosque cercano de la granja de los Barton

-Porque necesitamos relajarnos ya que somos parte del 7% de desempleo en el país-Natasha enarco una ceja, acababa de llegar hace unas horas y Clint la había arrastrado sin mas a quien sabe que lugar del bosque, aunque debía admitir que la vista era hermosa.

-Desmantelamos Shield hace 5 meses, creo que la relajación tuvo que haber sido en ese momento y no somos desempleados seguimos siendo vengadores y tenemos dinero de sobra para simplemente no trabajar por un tiempo- Clint soltó un risita histérica y achico los ojos- Acabas de hacer eso con tus ojos

-¿Que cosa?

-Lo que haces cuando vas a lanzarle una flecha a alguien

-Laura esta embarazada- de sopetón y sin anestesia así era Clint

-¿Estamos contentos?, o le lanzamos una flecha a alguien- Clint le sonrió y ella con el-

-Estamos contentos, pero tres niños y tantas misiones es extenuante Nat-

-Van a estar bien Clint

-Seras la madrina- Ella lo miro entre asustada y enternecida eso si que no se lo esperaba- Y si es niña se llamara Natasha

-Genial, alguien mas a quien malcriar- se sentaron en unas rocas cerca del lago y se quedaron en silencio, que Clint rompió

-¿Has hablado con el?- Natasha levanto la vista un poco

-Si, esta bien, dice que podemos vernos en Nueva York, ha decidido hacer participe a Tony y a Bruce de esto.

-Um, ¿Bruce?, ahora le dices Bruce al doctor Banner he.

\- Oh, cállate Barton- un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su amigo fue suficiente para que este se hiciera el ofendido

-Te he nombrado madrina de mi hija

-Y yo espero que se parezca a Laura

* * *

\- No estas enfocada- el suspiro de Wanda lo dijo todo.

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas- su voz sonó fuerte y la expresión de la castaña se dio cuenta que habia sonado incluso ruda, después de un suspiro agrego de una manera mas suave y con una pequeña sonrisa- solo concéntrate puedes hacerlo mejor- Natasha se esforzaba no quería ser como los instructores de la sala roja pero mentiría si dijera que de vez en cuando no se frustraba, la chica tenia potencial y poder, pero estaba tan asustada de eso que no lo explotaba al máximo.

-Es suficiente por hoy- la voz del capitán América la saco de sus pensamientos, Wanda la observo dudosa, pero Natasha asintió, ella también necesitaba un respiro y lo estaba viendo ahora mismo, la chica tomo sus cosas y salio del gimnasio, ella soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo

-Estas frustrada

-Tiene potencial pero esta asustada todo el tiempo

-Lo se, quizás mañana yo debería entrenarla y tu tienes un tiempo para ti- ella levanto la ceja y comenzó a caminar con el muy cerca de ella, después de echar un vistazo al pasillo agrego en un susurro- ¿En tu cuarto o en el mio?

\- En el tuyo, anoche hicimos un desastre en el mio- el capitán se sonrojo un poco y ella sonrió burlonamente

* * *

El café estaba casi vació, después de observar un poco encontró a Clint ubicado en una esquina cerca de la salida de emergencia, el ya tenia servido un café y un desayuno clásico, se sentó frente a el y arrebato al café a Clint y le dio un gran sorbo, el la observo suspicazmente

-¿Y bien?- Clint levanto sus cejas sugestivamente y ella le dio un sorbo mas grande al café de nuevo- quien fue el afortunado o el condenado, diría yo

-Me he acostado con Steve- Directo y sin Anestesia así era como funcionaba entre ellos

-Vaya- ahora fue el turno de Clint de arrebatarle el café a ella y tomar

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Clint la miro un poco y dio otro sorbo al café- ¿ninguno de tus comentarios fuera de forma o sarcasmos?

-¿ya era hora?

-Clint...

-¿Que? es la verdad, llevan en eso de miradas furtivas y tocaditas de manos casi dos años, su tensión sexual era insoportable, Sam, Rodhey y Wanda han de estar agradecidos.

-Ellos no lo saben...

-Oh, van a jugar a novios a escondidas

-No somos novios

-Me sorprende que el capitán no te quiera poner un anillo en el dedo ya que copulo contigo- ella le dio una gélida mirada pero Clint ni se inmuto como siempre- aunque cuéntame los detalles jugosos, ¿que calificación tiene?- Natasha se sonrojo un poco

-Soy yo o la viuda negra se ha sonrojado

-Cállate, se supone que estamos infraganti

-Te has sonrojado, mmmm-Clint hizo un gesto de concentrado y después hizo una fingida actuación de sorpresa- No definitivamente nunca en todos estos años te has sonrojado, ¿tan malo fue?

-CLARO QUE NO!- la voz de Natasha sonó escandalizada y después se maldijo por la cara de suficiencia que tenia Clint.

-Entonces estuvo bien un 8.5 ¿quizás?- Natasha suspiro

-Un poco mas alto

-¿9?

-Clint...

-¿9.1?

-100, 100 ¿OK?, ahora puedes cerrar tu boca y pasarme la carta, muero de hambre.

* * *

-Estuve pensando- Natasha rodó sobre la cama para quedar sobre el pecho de Steve, esa era una de esas noches en que el capitán no tenia ganas de dormir

-¿Y ese milagro?- el tono ácido que ella uso haría pensar que estaba enojada, pero Steve la conocía y sonrió

\- Wanda va a salir con Vision porque quiere hacer un poco de turismo este sábado, Sam va a ir a visitar a su madre y me he enterado que Rhodey saldrá con Stark y Pepper

-Aja...-ella comenzó a hacer círculos en el pecho de el

-Entonces pensé que quizás tu y yo podríamos salir a Broklyn Bridge Park y a cenar

-Podríamos ir a por una pizza.

-O al Tree Bistro- Natasha detuvo sus movimientos y levanto la cabeza un poco, Steve la miraba como un niño que acababa de hacer algo mal, estaba sonrojado y pudo notar la suplica en sus ojos, a veces el era muy transparente mientras que ella a veces quería ser una perra pero con el pero simplemente no podía, se suponía que ese era el momento de huir, las cosa sonaban serias pero se sorprendió así misma y a Steve cuando sonrió

-Eso suena a una cita Capitán, ¿esta haciendo una proposición?, aunque debo agregar que es un poco tardío

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Solo si es Chessecake Factory, tengo ganas de un Chessecake estilo Nueva York

-¿Acabas de decir que si?- Natasha sonrió y le dio un beso, Natasha tenia que admitir que había besado a muchos hombres unos muy buenos en el arte de besar pero cuando besaba a Steve, era como si fuera el primero aunque lo había besado muchas veces en los últimos seis meses, siempre se sentía como el primero, el beso correcto.

* * *

-¿Y Steve?- Clint observaba detrás de su hombro pero el capitán no vendría

-No vendrá- tomo la carta y el carraspeo de Clint la hizo levantar la vista- ¿Que?

-¿Porque tu no-novio-novio no vendrá?- Clint tenia una mueca extraña en el rostro

-Lo hemos dejado- Desvió la mirada y regreso a la carta dando por sanjada la conversación, pero Clint no tenia intención de parar- ¿Otra vez?

-Esta es la definitiva

-Claro, como lo fue la anterior a esta y la anterior a esa, enserio no los entiendo- yo tampoco pensó Natasha pero no externo nada

\- Es lo que hay, el compromiso no esta hecho para mi- y aparentemente para Steve tampoco

-Claro, lo dice la que se caso a los 18-Natasha lo fulmino con la mirada pero a Clint no le importaba fue esta vez? - El tono que Clint uso tenia un tono de resignación por lo que Natasha desvió la mirada y el frunció el seño después de un suspiro ella hablo.

-Ya no quiero vivir en el complejo de los vengadores

\- Entonces...

-Necesito privacidad hay personas por todos lados todo el tiempo

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes

-Le dije que me mudaba

-Y Steve no quiere que te mudes- Por la expresión de Natasha Clint supo que se había equivocado

-No quiere mudarse conmigo- Clint articulo un Oh con su boca pero no emitió sonido y Natasha se sintió bastante patética.

-Nat, eso no suena a alguien que no quiere compromiso, de hecho suena a todo lo contrario- Ahora el tono de Clint fue condescendiente como el que usaba para explicarle algo a Cooper y Natasha deseo que el tono de resignación volviera, odiaba la condescendencia y odiaba aun mas que estuviera dirigida a ella.

-Lo se

-Creo que quieres dejar de ser amigos con beneficios

-Quiero un maldito compañero de piso

-Si como no

-Clint...

-En el complejo tienes a montones, creo que solo quieres que Steve viva contigo

-Quizás

-Estas enamorada- la afirmación voló de los labios de Clint y ella ya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de negarlo, su expresión la había delatado, después de todo Clint era su mejor amigo.

* * *

\- ¿Realmente estas considerando los acuerdos?- Steve sonaba molesto mientras iba por la habitación que compartían metiendo cosas a su maleta

-Lleva el traje con chaleco- Steve la fulmino con la mirada pero tomo el traje que ella le indico -Los acuerdos van a pasar estemos o no de acuerdo Steve, hay que evitar complicaciones

-¿Complicaciones?, enserio, hemos visto lo que ha pasado con Hydra, estaba metida en todos lados, quien nos asegura que esta vez sera diferente

-Nadie nos lo asegura, pero el no firmar tampoco nos asegura que vayamos a estar bien

-Esto no es sobre nosotros es sobre las personas a las que protegemos Natasha

\- ¿Y crees que protegimos bien a las personas en Lagos?- Natasha se maldijo por decir eso después de ver la mirada herida que Steve le dedico

\- Fue un accidente

\- Lo se, lo que quiero decir es que hay un momento en que tenemos que parar, necesitamos control y eso lo perdimos hace mucho

-¿Tu quieres firmar los acuerdos?- Steve sonaba derrotado

-Creo que es lo mejor y creo que tu deberías considerarlo, ya se que tu no confías en el sistema, pero tienes que tratar

-Tu confiaste en el sistema y te convirtieron en una asesina-Natasha no supo de donde saco las fuerzas para no abofetearlo ahí mismo- Lo siento-

-Deberías

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes- el cerro su maleta y se sentó en la cama y la observo con suplica pero ella se quedo de pie con los brazos cruzados

-¿A que te referías Rogers?- entrecerró los ojos solo usaban sus apellidos cuando estaban molestos y el tono de Natasha sonaba furioso

\- Nos toman como si fuéramos de su propiedad y nos usan y odio que te tomaran a ti y tuvieras que pasar por todo eso-el la miro suplicante y finalmente ella termino sentándose con el y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del capitán.

-Gracias a que pase lo que tuve que pasar te conocí-el suspiro derrotado y paso su brazo por su espalda en el silencio de la habitación de su apartamento se sintieron completos por unos momentos la tensión desapareció hasta que Steve hablo

-El sistema ya no es seguro, no lo era antes y no lo es ahora

\- Y los Vengadores sin control tampoco- el suspiro de Steve fue todo lo que Nastasha escucho antes de levantarse para hacer su propia maleta.

* * *

Disimulo una mueca de asco cuando sus fosas nasales se llenaron del asqueroso olor de las papas fritas que Clint masticaba tuvo deseos de dejarlo en medio de la carretera pero se contuvo, después de todo el era su mejor amigo.

-¿Haz visto a los niños?- la voz de Clint sonaba ansiosa

-Ya te dije que si las tres veces anteriores que preguntaste- ella estaba fastidiada y llevaba los ojos fijos en la carretera

\- Lo siento, es que Nathan es pequeño- La voz de su amigo era lastimosa

-Laura le enseña fotos tuyas todos los días, no te ha olvidado, solo fueron dos meses-Clint rodó los ojos y ella se sintió mal por el, derrotada procedió a contarle por cuarta ocasión sobre su familia- Nate sigue tan regordete como siempre pero cuando camina ya no parece pingüino, Lila insiste en que Laura le corte el pelo como Miley Cyrus pero Laura se ha negado y Cooper esta trabajando en su proyecto para su primera convención de Ciencia, pero lo mas importante es que preguntan por ti cada día ellos te extrañan y no te olvidan Clint- su amigo pareció mas convencido con eso

-Lo se, es solo que ha sido difícil- las ganas de llorar la atacaron de nuevo ella se sentía tan culpable.

-Lo siento- Ante la mirada incrédula de su mejor amigo sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas sin que ella lo pudiera controlar y decidió orillar el vehículo

-Nat tu no tienes nada que sentir, gracias a ti estamos libres, sin ti Steve no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad de salvar a Barnes

-Gracias a mi todos somos fugitivos ahora Barton- trato de limpiar sus descontroladas lágrimas pero no funciono, Clint se quito el cinturón de seguridad y la abrazo y ella le correspondió- debí insistir mas

-Nat, tu no crees en los acuerdos, no puedes controlar lo que cada persona decide, nosotros te pusimos a ti en una situación sumamente difícil y nos salvaste, gracias a ti en unas horas estaré abrazando a mi esposa e hijos- Ella asintió y dejo que los reconfortantes brazos de su amigo la acariciaran hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente calmada, para continuar el viaje..

-¿Vas a decir algo o vas a seguir suspirando?- Su amigo bufo y abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final la cerro, ella enarco una ceja, fijo sus ojos en la carretera de nuevo y rebaso a una camioneta familiar, el silencio los envolvió de nuevo, pero en una arranque de valor Clint lo rompió

-¿Que pasa con Steve?- se contuvo de frenar cuando escucho el nombre y simplemente apretó un poco mas fuerte el volante

-¿Que pasa con el?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Natasha, la ultima vez que estuve libre ustedes estaban mas que juntos y ahora estas haciendo un viaje de dieciocho horas por carretera conmigo

-Tu lo has dicho: la ultima vez que estuviste libre, las cosas han cambiado ahora- _si supieras_

-¿Donde esta el?- ella frunció el seño

-No lo se, no es como si pudiéramos usar Facebook para comunicarnos todos los días ¿sabes?

-¿Terminaron?- _¿terminar? Steve y ella levaban terminando desde que empezaron suponía que esta si era la definitiva_

-Creo que lo hemos hecho- su amigo no agrego nada

* * *

Era amor estaba seguro de eso era la cosa mas bella que había visto nunca con su cabello rojo y sus hermosos ojos azules con ella todo parecía tan perfecto incluso la retorcida situación en la que vivía, se pregunto si los demás estaban tan cautivados como el pero tenia la sospecha que solo le pasaba a el y a ella, era cosa de padres primerizos, observo su sonrisa y sus brillantes ojitos mientras estiraba sus bracitos para que la alzaran y el obedeció sin pensarlo, toda su vida había vivido para proteger a los demás pero ahora estaba seguro que solo viviría para protegerlas a ellas, escucho las suaves pisadas de Natasha, la pequeña estiro los brazos en cuanto la vio y ella le sonrió radiante, el había visto muchas facetas de la viuda negra pero esta sin dudas era la mejor, Natasha tomo a la bebe y la acuno en sus brazos, le murmuro unas palabras en ruso y la niña rió feliz y el sintió como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y amor infinito, habían creado una vida, una hermosa vida, Natasha le había dado el regalo mas grande que podía desear y el no podía estar mas agradecido, pero sabia que tenia que irse.

-Ella es perfecta- la ex- espía levanto sus ojos, su expresión era suave y le sonrió

-Lo es- el silencio entre ellos era cómodo, cuando había llegado tres meses atrás no se había imaginado lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar- cuando la veo siento que todo vale la pena, si bien la situación no es la mejor, con ella todo parece perfecto- el suspiro, Natasha coloco a la pequeña en su cuna y se acerco a el para abrazarlo y el correspondió, la amaba tanto y odiaba no poder quedarse ahí para siempre, Natasha era sin lugar a dudas su lugar seguro- ¿Cuando tienes planeado marcharte?

-Nat...- lo había descubierto, ella le dedico una sonrisa triste y se dirigió a la puerta, el la siguió.

-Cuando miras a Sarah tratas de memorizarla-

\- Yo no...- _yo no quiero irme_ \- quizás esta noche- Natasha le dedico otra sonrisa triste se puso de puntillas para después darle un beso en los labios, sintió como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la espía y se odio así mismo por hacerla sufrir- Lo siento

-No lo hagas- el momento había pasado la pelirroja ya estaba recompuesta y se alejo de el- supongo que entenderás que esta vez no puedo seguirte

-Voy a volver- ahora fue el turno de el de acercarse a ella y tomarla de la cintura- Lo prometo

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-la voz de ella sonó resignada y el no podía culparla, le había fallado tantas veces en el pasado.

-Te amo- ella lo miro sorprendida y desvió la mirada

\- Solo porque yo lo dijera no quiere decir que tu tienes que decirlo Steve- tampoco la culpaba por desconfiar de el.

\- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho amo todo de ti, incluso las cosas que no me gustan las amo y te quiero conmigo; pero antes de eso, necesito arreglar el desastre en el que vivimos, quiero llevarte a una cita y besarte en espacios públicos y deseo tanto que Sarah crezca con la libertad de correr y brincar fuera de casa; Te Amo Natasha y te prometo que voy a volver- los ojos de ella estaban empañados por las lágrimas

-Mas te vale que vuelvas Rogers- puso su delicada mano en la mejilla de el mientras que el soltaba un suspiro contenido, ella le dio un beso y el correspondió como tantas veces en el pasado.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo.

Ahí estaban en esa pequeña cabaña lejos de la civilización con su hermosa hija durmiendo en la habitación de a lado haciendo promesas y dispuestos a cumplir cada una de ellas, se amaban porque después de todo estaban destinados a estar juntos.


End file.
